emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3791 (14th July 2004)
Plot With Zak in police custody following his attempt to smuggle Rodney’s vine into the country, the Dingle coffers are empty. Lisa tells Sam and Shadrach it's time for drastic money making action. With Marlon in tow, Shadrach and Sam set off in the van and the spirit of the old west comes to the dales when they come across a stray cow. Realising that the lost beast could be worth a fortune as prime beef, Shadrach decides to turn cattle rustler and with help from Sam and Marlon they get the cow into the van. When Shadrach asks Marlon to come back to the farm with his knives Marlon tells him that he's a chef not a butcher. Shadrach says that with the help of his stun gun and a fortifying glass of great aunt Jezebel’s moonshine he’ll do the job himself. Much fortified Shadrach is still unable to despatch the beast and Lisa says she’ll do the job. Just as she disappears into the barn the police turn up looking for the cow Andy has reported missing. The police demand to look in the barn but the Dingles are let off the hook as the police receive an urgent call. Edna receives a visit from her physiotherapist and tries unsuccessfully to convince her that she can manage on her own. When she fails to get up the stairs the physiotherapist says that she can order her a commode so she will be able to go to the toilet without tackling the stairs. Edna is horrified by the idea and refuses the offer. Luckily the physiotherapist runs into Jarvis on her way out, he advises her to order the commode and he will make sure that Edna uses it. Over a pint with Bob, Terry concedes that he may have been too harsh in not trusting Dawn about taking TJ to Spain. Terry goes round to see Dawn and gives his blessing to her taking TJ out of the country on the condition that Dawn doesn’t bring her mother back with her when she returns. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jean Hope - Julie Higginson *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore Guest cast *Penny Lavender - Joanne Haywood *PC Calburn - Danny Lawrence *Policeman - Ben Sutherland Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,457,000 viewers (11th place). Memorable dialogue Chas Dingle: "Afternoon Den, how can I be of service?" PC Denzel Calburn: "I'm making enquiries about a missing cow." Chas Dingle: "Aw right. HOY LOUISE!" (Louise walks into the bar) Chas Dingle: "Case solved." Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes